parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 4 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the intro for Tom and Bobert 4. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Parrot - Boots the Monkey *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew (Peter Pan) *Aphelion - R.L.S. Legacy (Treasure Planet) *IRIS supercomputer - TC14 (Star Wars) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Rusty Pete - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo) *Narrator - Yen Sid (Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) *Soldier - The Wicked Coachman (Pinocchio) *Soldiers - The Winkies (The Wizard of Oz) *Help Desk - Dulcy (Sonic) *Zonis - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Device Grummel - Barney (The Simpsons) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Armor Grummel - R2D2 (Star Wars) *Weapons Grummel - C3PO (Star Wars) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Prison Warden - BB8 (Star Wars) *Cockney Thugs - The Six Gum Gang (Codename: Kids Next Door) *and more Transcript *(The North Yorkshire Moors Railway is seen at Whitby station) *Narrator: One day, at Metropolis... *Bobert: Steam engine? *Tom: Check. *Bobert: Mail car and caboose? *Tom: Check. *Bobert: Coal and water? *Tom: Seems like we've got a tailwind. If we time it right, we can ride the slipstream of the grav-train past the c-grid traffic,... *Bobert: Ahem... *Tom: ...launch the mag-grappler onto that pedway overpass, and slingshot right up to-- *Bobert: Tom? *Tom: The tender has lots of coal and water in it, Bobert. See? *(Tom's engine, No. 24, being a 4-4-0 or an American type steam locomotive, with eight wheels, blows off steam, and gets steamed up) *Tom: Don't worry, the mail car is probably waiting to get loaded up. *(Bobert plays the message) *Bobert: Incoming message from Master Anakin Skywalker. *Anakin Skywalker: Tom? Bobert? I've got a bit of situation here at the Planetary Defense Center... Nothing I can't handle, mind you... just a few... thousand... heavily armed robotic commandos... but I figured hey, if you're in the neighbourhood, maybe-- Whoa! Wait! I'm too handsome to fall! *Bobert: Hmm... Heavily armed robotic commandos? *Tom: When aren't they heavily armed? *(Tom checks the controls, and blows the whistle, but opens the throttle to start the train up and making it speed off) *Bobert: Are you sure this is functioning properly? *Tom: You worry too much. *(the train slowly starts up, puffing carefully along, and speeds up and rattles out of Whitby station and down toward Malton station) *Tom: Planetary Defence Centre, here we go-- *Bobert: Oh dear. (Tom screams in alarm) *Tom: Quick, Bobert. Stoke the fire, and build up the steam pressure. (Bobert grabs a coal shovel and stokes the fire to build the steam pressure. The train speeds past by Q6 No. 3395 hauling a blue and white coach, a red and yellow coach, and six red coaches, No. 51218 waiting on a siding, No. 80135 and The Green Knight No. 75029 entering the station with a red and yellow coach, two blue and white coaches, another red and yellow coach, two other blue and white coaches, two brown and yellow coaches, one red coach, and one orange coach, No. 2392 and No. 29 pulling a blue and white coach, a red coach, an orange coach, a red and yellow coach, another red coach, another blue and white coach, and another red coach, Evening Star No. 92220 hauling a maroon coach and ten blue and white coaches, and The Great Marquess and Lord of the Isles hauling a red coach, six brown and yellow coaches, a blue and white coach, a brown and yellow coach, a red coach, and an orange coach) Woohoo! You alright? *Bobert: Yeah. But watch out. *Tom: Okay. *(the train passes by No. 42085 hauling five red and yellow coaches, Blue Peter No. 532 and Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 hauling ten red coaches, a blue and white coach, and an Intercity coach, No. 5 shunting freight cars, No. 825 hauling a maroon coach and four red and yellow coaches, and No. 45337 and No. 45212 hauling twelve red coaches) *Bobert: You know where we're going, right? *Tom: Yeah, this is a shortcut. Now trust me. *Bobert: Better watch out. *Tom: Really? Is there trouble really up ahead? (the train crashes into another train and loses the funnel, a wheel, a coach window) *Bobert: That hurt. *Tom: Oh drat. Our train is ruined. Now we'll have to go by foot. Category:Julian Bernardino